The invention relates to a safety module for an automation system, the module comprising a communication interface designed for a signal-transmitting connection to a communication system, an output interface designed for a signal-transmitting connection to at least one user which can be fitted downstream and a processing device connected to the communication interface and the output interface and designed to process communication signals from the communication interface and to provide output signals to the output interface. The invention further relates to an automation system for operating at least one actuator and to a method for operating a safety module in an automation system.
The applicant distributes a safety module with the name of CPX-FVDA-P, which is designed for a communication with a higher-order safety-oriented control unit and which facilitates a safety-oriented influencing of users which can be fitted downstream. In this, we have to start from the fact that within current safety standards there is a need for a knowledge of the safety module concerning the users which can be fitted downstream, wherein relevant data of these users are, for example, directly input into the safety module with a suitable input device.